


Oneshots(contains smut)

by SafariHowl



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafariHowl/pseuds/SafariHowl
Summary: It's oneshots but it's me and my friends
Kudos: 1





	1. Maybe tomorrow (sun X Asher smut)

Sun blinked up at mist who was lecturing his recent actions Sun sighed quietly "I already told you I got the flint and steel from Asher" they huffed leaning back in their chair Mist glared forward at them "fine I'll contact it's parents" she huffed turning on her heels walking out of the room Sun let out a breathe of relief quickly standing up and walking out of the room back to his room he sat down on the bed they looked up when they heard a knock on their window they cuddled quietly as Asher climbed in through the window Sun snickered "hello babe-" they said as Asher fixed its hoodie "hello-" it said hugging sun sitting down on their lap burying his face into their shoulder Sun kissed his forehead laying their head on its head smiling down at them Asher ran his hands up their sides making sun wiggle slightly Asher kissed at his neck Sun wrapped their arms around his waist as Asher started leaving hickeys along their neck making Sun groan Asher ran his hands up Suns shirt looking up at them for a moment sun nodded as Asher took off their shirt tugging their hoodie off pinning sun down kissing him roughly Sun moaned quietly into the kiss as Asher explored their body undressing the both of them grinding against sun who moaned at the action Asher ran their hands up Suns chest kissing Suns neck again licking up his neck Sun dug his nails into Asher's back Asher kissed down his body palming them making sun moan loudly Mist stopped in the hallway hearing sun she sighed closing her eyes and opening the door "get out your not meant to be here" Asher and sun both jumped at the others voice Asher quickly got off of sun throwing his hoodie back on and getting dressed again climbing back out the window sitting on the roof he listened to sun getting scolded for about 30 minutes before mist left they climbed back inside "alright maybe just cuddling for today-" he mumbled crawling in bed beside sun wrapping their arms around them.


	2. Sunflower field (Asher X Sam angst)

Asher stumbled foreward the sword slicing right trough their body blood trickled down their lips they fell forward hitting the ground with a thump they were in a puddle of their own blood clinging onto their life Sam stared down at their practically dead body warm blood trickling from Asher's nose and mouth the blood becoming colder and colder tears formed in sam's eyes as they watched the life drain from their body Sam glared down at the ground refusing to look at the now limp body of their lover they turned quickly running in a hurried manner back to the base they stopped inside crying quietly sliding down the wall pulling their knees up to their chest burying their face in their knees sobs wracking their body Asher's ghost watched them silently hovering above them they reached out for them their hand fazing through them they sighed quietly they sat down beside them resting their head on her shoulder closing their eyes as they listened to the quiet sobs of their lover pain washing over them as they listened.


	3. Lavender sky's (Asher X Sam fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asher has ram horns,ears and a ram tail

Asher looked up at the door hearing shuffling outside their room they rubbed their eyes "Sam?" They mumbled tiredly as she walked in Asher's ears flicked sitting up "what happened?" They muttered stretching Sam shuffled her feet "nothing I just wanted to cuddle" she mumbled looking over at Asher who smiled tiredly up at her motioning for her to lay beside them which she happily did Asher covered them both up with a blanket wrapping their arms around her burying their face in their neck "I love you.." They mumbled quietly "I love you too prince" Asher giggled quietly at the nickname kissing their cheek "well I love you way more princess" Sam smiled up at them a light pink on spread across their face Asher started playing with their curly hair smiling down at them Sam giggled lightly scratching behind Asher's ear Asher leaned into their hand humming lightly as they continued to play with their hair "your so loveable" Asher mumbled "same goes for you puppy" she said softly making Asher smile widely "I love you so much"


	4. Treasure (Asher X Sam smut)

Asher huffed quietly walking along the castle hallway their ears perked at the sound of rustling in the treasure room they walked up to the door grabbing their keys and unlocking the door their brow furrowed as they walked in they froze when they saw Sam throwing her bag with gems and treasure over her shoulder she turned ready to get the fuck out of there they stopped seeing Asher "really Sam?" They scoffed Sam smirked "aw sorry I was just having fun~" Asher glared daggers at the younger of the two "by breaking every law we have set you know how meow feels about people messing with her shit" Sam chuckled softly "well is there anyway I could make you forget about me being here?" Asher's eyes widened hearing the hints of lust in her voice "hh-" she paused "y-yes-" they stuttered out Sam walked over to the door shutting it they turned over to Asher "that's what I thought puppy~" Asher whimpered quietly Sam walked infront of them kissing Asher roughly basically slamming the taller into the wall Sam pulled away for a breathe a trail of saliva connecting their mouths Asher desperately tugged at the others shirt Sam snickered quietly "needy are we?" She said undressing them tossing the clothes and bag beside them running their hands up Asher's sides making them shiver Sam lowered their head nipping at Asher's neck soon leaving deep red and purple marks up their neck running their hand up onto their chest tracing the scars along their chest with their finger kissing down their chest making Asher whine loudly as Sam let out a quiet laugh grabbing their legs and wrapping them around their own waist licking up their neck "Sam...please.." They mumbled breathelessy Sam kissed them roughly again pulling away "beg me" she said harshly Asher whined "Sam please I want it just please-" Sam chuckled quietly "God your pathetic" she said softly kissing them deeply Asher whined into the kiss feeling Sam exploring their body Meow hummed lightly pausing when she heard Asher's lust filled and desperate whines was one of her gaurds pleasuring themself in the treasure room she sighed walking into the room freezing at the sight no her guard wasn't pleasuring themself they were being pleasure by one of the most well known thieves "what the fuck is going on in here?" She snapped Sam froze pulling Asher's legs off their waist blocking their clothless body from meow "um- I can explain" Sam stuttered out Meow glared at them both "get dressed Asher I want you both out of my castle now" Asher winced lightly grabbing their clothes and getting dressed again they felt very weak they looked at Sam getting very flustered "hey um S-Sam can you um carry me?" Sam snickered picking the taller one up bridel style grabbing the bag and quickly walking out of the castle planting a soft kiss on Asher's forehead.


End file.
